


Sticks and Stones

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - JuHaku [10]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Human!Judar, Humiliation kink, M/M, Manga Spoilers, PWP scenarios, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a collection of ficlets with Judar and Hakuryuu in many different scenarios [pr0n with very little plot, with a lot of manga spoilers]</p><p>01 – Hakuryuu wants to be reminded that he's only emperor because of Judar ["You would have stayed a worthless, powerless, prince if not for me."]<br/>02 – getting frisky on top of the magic carpet while overlooking the capital<br/>03 – Judar gets turned on if he's being insulted/ordered around<br/>04 – getting frisky inside the anti-magic isolation barrier [in short: normal human!Judar]<br/>05 – Judar likes wearing the "black dragon" robe and nothing else [clothes!swap, kinda?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 – Hakuryuu wants to be reminded that he's only emperor because of Judar ["You would have stayed a worthless, powerless, prince if not for me."]

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly due to the following headcanon: JuHaku sex will always fluctuate between two extremes – one that's super vanilla, super slow, super gentle, with like, four hours of foreplay (because let's be real, 1 - those two are too depraved of love to be very experienced; 2- they're fighting a war, they can't be too violent or else they'll be injured and where will that leave them; 3 – they're too attached/protective LOL) – and another, when they're feeling edgy, so they try to experiment and be more forceful with each other (they're filled with wrath – they'll have to release that somehow) – but then they'll end going back to their super gentle interaction pfft
> 
> Also, I'm marking this as complete, but will probably add chapters should... inspiration strike again :)

•••

"Did I say you can move?"

Judar tries his best to make sure that his voice doesn't waver when he asks that question as pointedly as he can, punctuating each syllable with a press of the heel of his right hand to the wet spot in front of the seams of his king's pants. Hakuryuu's wide eyes are glaring at him, shiny with unshed tears.

Judar feels… _weird_. He's never particularly enjoyed seeing Hakuryuu cry when they were young (except for the first two times, maybe, because Hakuryuu's cheeks looked so soft and pink, like a peach) – a sentiment that he has carried to until now. There's that tell-tale sting of power when he thinks about how Hakuryuu's tears now are because of him, not because of the world's crappy fate, but then again, he thinks that it must be part of his being a magi that he'd never enjoy seeing his true king in any state that shows helplessness.

…but then again, it's not like Hakuryuu is particularly helpless now.

After all, this is his idea to begin with.

"…no, _magi_." Hakuryuu belatedly replies almost petulantly, his lips full and shiny and red, inviting him to just swoop down and kiss him senseless, this weird experiment be damned. "I'm sorry."

 _Oh_.

Judar perks up upon hearing the flat words leave Hakuryuu's mouth very unwillingly. He's never taken Hakuryuu's slowness with going to his side against the other, but hearing him apologize – even if it's just because of his weird idea of experiencing humiliation at Judar's hands, even if it's delivered in a very flat tone of voice – is kind of nice. He's never heard Hakuryuu apologize to him before, _ever_ , mostly because there's never been reason to, and if ever there comes a time, it's not like Judar won't forgive him (except maybe if he suddenly changes sides—but nope, never happening).

"Hmm, you can only do as I say."

Judar's never been particularly fond of being all commanding and shit, because hey, he doesn't need others following him. He can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants, he doesn't need to tell others that. But he must have done something right, because Hakuryuu's body stiffens and his cock hardens even more, tenting almost painfully against his still-clothed groin. This is why Judar dislikes wearing anything approaching tight when it comes to pants.

Hakuryuu glares at him still though, because he's apparently forgotten to include the rest of his supposed line.

"You're only the emperor because of me," Judar licks his lips as the words that he doesn't believe in spill out of his mouth, as said words practically wash over Hakuryuu, spreading the lovely pink flush from his cheeks, down to his neck, to his bared chest. Judar wants to peel off the rest of the other's clothes, because he wants to see if that blush really goes _everywhere_. " _You're indebted to me_."

Hakuryuu releases a gasp that's mostly outraged, but he presses his crotch more insistently against Judar's hands, the warmth there telling him that he's doing splendidly.

Judar feels his mouth grow dry at the expression on his king's face.

He can't believe that—

"You only managed to get this far because of me," he whispers, before biting the edge of Hakuryuu's lips, the mouth that has always been rather cheeky, despite acting like a polite goody-goody most of the time. "You're nothing without me."

Judar feels his voice trembling as he rubs their hips together, as he makes red lines bloom prettily over the pale skin and the scarred remains of the fire on Hakuryuu's chest. He runs his fingers up and down, using more force to increase the volume of Hakuryuu's conflicted moans. He's glad that he's insisted on doing this on the emperor's chambers, because he doesn't want anybody else to hear Hakuryuu like this. "You would have stayed a worthless prince if not for me."

"You can't fool anyone," Judar adds, remembering the things that Hakuryuu had asked him to say, remembering the lines that Hakuryuu wanted to be thrown back to his face, "nobody really believes in you, you know? You're all alone—"

…

"…Judar?"

Hakuryuu sounds faintly puzzled, narrowed eyes now devoid of the tears of humiliation from hearing those words.

"… _I_ am on your side," Judar says eventually, urging his hands to stop from clawing into Hakuryuu's skin. " _We_ are the same, so you're not—"

"I know," Hakuryuu interrupts him, sighing as their little experiment has come to an abrupt end. He breaks the makeshift handcuffs that Judar has placed on his wrists, so he can run his hands over Judar's hair, almost like he's petting him. "I know."

"Let's just do this normally," Judar murmurs, wriggling on top of Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu sighs again, but he lets his hands fall to grasp Judar's hips. It seems that Judar really can't bring himself to say those words with conviction, after all. Maybe he should reward him for that.

"Alright."

••• end part 01

\- poor Judar can't continue insulting his king -__-


	2. 02 - getting frisky on top of the magic carpet while overlooking the capital >__>

••• **02 – getting frisky on top of the magic carpet while overlooking the capital >__>**

" _This_ is our kingdom," Judar murmurs sweetly to Hakuryuu's ear, his left hand partially holding the other's head down, so that he can better appreciate their kingdom of just two people and countless useless corpses. The people beneath them have all protested and complained about Hakuryuu's rule – they have all turned a blind eye against the way this world has spiraled into craziness as long as they get to keep their own personal bubbles of perceived peace. They all deserve to be burned alive by his king's wrath. " _See_ , Hakuryuu? Isn't it wonderful?"

Of course, Judar could have taken Hakuryuu to observe the wonderful state of the burning capital just by using his gravity magic, but it feels so much better to press Hakuryuu against something more solid, as he presses his bare chest to the starchy material of Hakuryuu's stiff emperor robe. He wriggles on top of Hakuryuu, rubbing his half-hard cock against the cleft of Hakuryuu's ass, eliciting a scandalized gasp from his king.

Judar rolls his eyes at his king's warped sense of propriety. Surely, Hakuryuu's expression of orgasmic wonder while looking down on the destruction beneath him is more inappropriate rather than some groping here and there?

Magical tools are awesome, especially for a magi like him, because he'll never run out of _magoi_ to use to fuel this. He smirks wickedly as he thinks about taking his sweet time fucking Hakuryuu into the carpet while they're both enveloped by the dark rukh of despair from the commoners that they have annihilated.

"We'll get to spread _this_ kingdom to the whole world, Hakuryuu~"

Hakuryuu shudders in a way that Judar knows isn't because of how he's biting at the skin on Hakuryuu's nape.

Judar's smirk widens as he presses more insistently against Hakuryuu's body.

Probably best to start their celebration now.  
  
••• **end**


	3. 03 – Judar gets turned on if he's being insulted/ordered around

••• **03 – Judar gets turned on if he's being insulted/ordered around**

"Is this getting to be too hard for you, Judar?"

Judar knows that Hakuryuu's only asking that to motivate him – it's really great that he's with Hakuryuu, because the other understands him on a much deeper level, despite the other's protests. Nevertheless, a shudder still runs through him whenever Hakuryuu asks or says something remotely insulting, knowing that this the other's way of challenging him, but also enjoying the thrill of having someone openly defy him and insult him.

The old geezers at Al Thamen mostly fussed about him, because he's their precious fallen magi. That fucking old crone always cooed at him like he's a demented kid who didn't know the difference between manipulation and genuine kindness. Everyone else looked at him and saw someone powerful enough that they couldn't take him lightly.

Everyone—except for Hakuryuu, that is.

Hakuryuu looks at him like he's a normal human, like he isn't someone special and loved by _rukh_ , like he isn't a miracle born into this world.

Judar likes it.

…maybe a little too much, because he feels his knees wobble slightly when Hakuryuu makes an unimpressed sound at his next round of demonstration of the life magic that he's studying.

"I would think that you're more motivated if your magic has something to do with your peaches," Hakuryuu comments haughtily, like he's a very busy person who's wasting his time watching over his incompetent magi do an incredibly simple thing. It's only half-true, because while Hakuryuu is indeed busy with running the country and showing his face around as legitimate emperor, Judar knows that he'd rather spend his time reading scrolls, experimenting with cooking using new ingredients and watching over Judar's progress with his magic. After all, his magic will be able to increase their battle strength when the time finally comes to conquer the whole world.

"Eh, but I'm getting hungry, Hakuryuu~"

He's getting hungry, both for food and for something else, but he just rubs at his stomach and is thankful for his loose pants.

Hakuryuu sniffs at him, a little disdainfully, but mostly in carefully-concealed amusement. "I believe I told you that I'll leave you behind if you can't catch up with me."

"Don't be so cheeky, brat," Judar whines as he hugs Hakuryuu from behind, knowing that Hakuryuu is more inclined to let him laze around if he's hanging literally over him.

"…what were you really thinking while practicing magic, Judar?" Hakuryuu asks with mocking laughter in his tone.

Judar belatedly realizes that while hugging Hakuryuu is one of his favorite things to do recently inside the castle, it's not very helpful in hiding his newfound attraction to hearing Hakuryuu mock him around. But then again, he's never been ashamed of himself, so he instead hugs Hakuryuu tighter and presses his rapidly-hardening cock against the dip on the other's back. He rests his chin on Hakuryuu's left shoulder, tucking his head just between Hakuryuu's neck and shoulder plate. His hands go around Hakuryuu's waist instinctively, pressing his bangles against the abdominal muscles that Hakuryuu has been developing more and more.

"I'm _hungry_ , Hakuryuu~"

Hakuryuu laughs at him again, wordlessly insulting his body's reaction to callous words.

Judar sways them towards Hakuryuu's chambers. Studying boring magic can wait until later.

••• **end**


	4. 04 – getting frisky inside the anti-magic isolation barrier [in short: normal human!Judar] >__>

••• **04 – getting frisky inside the anti-magic isolation barrier [in short: normal human!Judar] >__>**

This is so dangerous and just so, so, so wrong.

Which is probably why the two of them are doing it.

Judar lets out a needy whine as he feels Hakuryuu slam roughly into him, his hands scrambling in front of him so he can anchor himself to something – anything – as he feels the unused muscles in his body protest from the rougher-than-usual treatment. Of course, this is mostly just normal – except for the fact that Judar has activated his anti-magic isolation barrier inside the much-smaller space of the emperor's bedchambers.

Hakuryuu can be pretty mean and twisted when he puts his mind into it – after all, he's had combat training since he's young while Judar has always been a magician who's never had to do anything physically taxing. While inside this barrier, Hakuryuu is probably tenfold stronger than Judar who's just a normal human now.

It's dangerous for magicians like him to lose their magic.

It's practically suicide.

He's defenseless now – but then again, he has Hakuryuu with him.

Hakuryuu – who's enthusiastically pumping in and out of his ass, as per his request to be taken as a normal human being.

"You're very strange, Judar," Hakuryuu chides him even as stirs up his insides while perfectly enjoying the pained groans that leave Judar's lips.

Judar wants to snap about how Hakuryuu doesn't have room to chide him about strange quirks, but then Hakuryuu angles his hips just so, making Judar see white spots in his vision.

Nah, he can bicker with Hakuryuu later.

But for now, he'd gladly enjoy the feeling of being defiled while at his weakest point, all the while knowing that he'll never truly be this powerless.

It's a strange situation to be in, but Hakuryuu easily understands his request.

Judar smiles as he feels Hakuryuu empty himself inside him.

Really - this kind of understanding is just one of the reasons why they're so perfect together.

••• **end**


	5. 05 – Judar likes wearing the "black dragon" robe and nothing else [clothes!swap, kinda?]

••• **05 – Judar likes wearing the "black dragon" robe and nothing else [clothes!swap, kinda?]**

Judar likes prancing around Hakuryuu's very spacious new room while just wearing one of the newest additions to Hakuryuu's wardrobe.

While at first, Judar has found the yet another layer of clothing separating them to be annoying, he has learned to enjoy the way Hakuryuu's eyes practically smolder when he watches him wear this and nothing else. Hakuryuu, in true king of denial fashion, outright denies that he's particularly invested in seeing Judar wear this robe, but Judar knows better.

Just like how Judar likes wearing this robe because it has the strange feeling of being _owned_ by someone so appreciates and understands him, he knows that Hakuryuu feels a similar pull – a heady sense of power at marking and owning a powerful ally like him.

"Like what you see, Hakuryuu~?" He asks teasingly, knowing that Hakuryuu will flush and turn his head snottily.

That's more than fine.

He knows how Hakuryuu _really_ feels anyway.

(And he'll probably try to exchange their clothes later, because now he kind of wants to see Hakuryuu baring his midriff so shamelessly).

••• **end**


End file.
